


double demonic catfish

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Acute Gay Pining, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: Some things you just don't find out about people until you meet them in person. Kyungsoo just didn't think Chanyeol's secrets would be of the hell-spawned variety.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	double demonic catfish

**Author's Note:**

> written in late 2018 for the chansoo nye exchange, as a gift for a dear friend who's no longer in the fandom. this has been sitting in my google drive for the longesttttt time, i'm just throwing it up on a whim. please enjoy this tiny unfinished snippet of idiots who are falling rapidly in love

**lololoey [10:13AM]**

hello i got up today n thought abt how ur my favorite disembodied internet voice in the world who i love 

**dksoo12 [10:15AM]**

Chanyeol please

<3

You’ll be able to see for yourself that I’m a real person this Friday

**lololoey [10:16AM]**

but how do i know that the kyungsoo that i meet isnt just a paid actor???? or that ur not secretly an fbi agent tasked with busting my illegal fursuit cartel???? or a shapeshifter wearing a cunning human flesh disguise so u can eat my kidneys????

i wont fall for your ruse computer man……..u cant hide the TRUTh

**dksoo12 [10:17AM]**

Touché

You've actually stumbled upon my secret

I'm actually an alien sent to Earth to study mankind through Twitter

I can’t have you revealing my secret

So I’ll just kidnap you away to my apartment and bribe you with home cooking until you’re forced to love me and all of my terrible weird alien self and keep up the masquerade

**lololoey [10:19AM]**

GASP

WHAT A DEVIOUS PLAN

HOW DID U KNOW THAT MY ULT WEAKNESS…...IS GOOD FOOD….

I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE MADE ME BETRAY THE HUMAN RACE I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS

**dksoo12 [10:22AM]**

Lol

Seriously though

What time are you landing again

**lololoey [10:22AM]**

TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO GIVING AWAY TOP SECRET INFORMATION…...I KNOW YOUR GAME COMPUTER MAN

**dksoo12 [10:23AM]**

This computer man will just leave you outside to sleep on the floor if you don’t tell him what time he’s supposed to be expecting you

**lololoey [10:23AM]**

A THREAT TO MY WELLBEING???? LOW BLOW, FIEND

lmao no but i shld arrive round….1230 give or take if the flights not delayed

which it will be

so u can amend that to 230

**dksoo12 [10:26AM]**

Noted lol

U started on ur packing yet?

**lololoey [10:30AM]**

uh

**dksoo12 [10:30AM]**

Chanyeol

**lololoey [10:31AM]**

LISTEN I WILL

EVENTUALLY

SOMETIME SOON

UHF

**dksoo12 [10:33AM]**

Go pack before you regret it

At least make a list or something

**lololoey [10:36AM]**

A LIST HAS BEEN MADE

IT JUST…..HAS NOT BEEN TOUCHED

**dksoo12 [10:37AM]**

Trying to steal my brand i see

**lololoey [10:39]**

we’re just too alike in our ability to PROCRASTINATE no wonder we’re friends 

  
  


-

His Twitter TL is dead. His Tumblr dashboard is a wasteland. He’s gone through all his friends’ Snapchat stories, and their Instagram stories, and all of the fresh fics in his various fandoms. So here he is, scrolling back through chat history, looking over every cute dog pic and witty meme and teasing piece of banter he’s ever had with Park Chanyeol, trying to quell his nerves.

Every time one of his parents has tutted at him and warned him of the dangers of talking to strangers online comes unbidden, welling up in his thoughts, but easily dispelled. More persistent is the background hum of anxiety, the thrumming nagging fear that _oh what if he’s actually a jerk, what if his voice is weird, what if he’s secretly an agent of Hell sent to hunt me down, what if he doesn’t like me. What if Chanyeol is actually his_ middle _name._ The usual stuff one worries about when meeting their closest and best Internet friend for the first time.

It’s fine, really. Kyungsoo’s fine. He’s got an overpriced mocha frappe in his hand, a fully-charged portable powerbank in his bag, his travelcard is tucked safely in his phone case and there’s more than enough cash in his wallet to get two people home. He glances at the dark screen of his phone for a second - his hair is still in place, short dark locks swept as artfully as he can manage and the little tufts of feathers and horn nubs concealed beneath the beanie he’s got on. His glasses are sitting neatly on the bridge of his nose, there’s no sudden zits or breakouts threatening his face, his eyebags are at a normal level of ‘ _I’m in university and sleep deprived._ ’ He looks just as fine and completely functional as he did five minutes ago when he last checked. He’s _fine._

Fuck, he’s really overthinking this, god. Another sip of frappe, slushy and chocolatey-sweet, goes down his parched throat. It’s 2:45PM, it’s a gorgeous sunny summer’s day outside, and Chanyeol’s much-delayed flight was supposed to have landed 15 minutes ago. Kyungsoo’s been waiting in this Coffee Bean for _ages_ , nursing his overpriced coffee till the condensation round the cup’s formed a little pond on the table, eyes fixed on the arrival gates nearby and pointedly wearing his earbuds with the volume up to Loud so he can drown out the endless footsteps and chatter of passers-by, so he can Not Think about how he’s been sitting here anxious and alone for the past hour or so.

Maybe it was all a trick. Maybe there was no Park Chanyeol, no Twitter user @real_pcy, no grinning elf-eared nerd of a best friend. Maybe he got catfished. Maybe someone’s playing an elaborate practical joke. Maybe someone hacked Chanyeol’s account and tricked Kyungsoo into thinking Park Chanyeol really, genuinely liked him enough to take a flight all the way across the country, that sunny sugar-sweet DMs-his-mutuals-with-cute-dog-memes Park Chanyeol would really take a whole two weeks of his precious summer just to spend them with some weird anime-loving freak he only knows through the internet. 

Maybe there’s a demon possessing Chanyeol to get to him. A shudder trickles, unbidden, down his spine, pooling dreadfully in the pit of his stomach. It’s a little prejudiced of a notion, but considering the amount of denizens of Hell his parents have pissed off in their lives, not unfounded. The fact that he can definitely feel at least three different demonic presences in the building doesn’t help that paranoia, even if most of those are minor ones and non-malicious. From the distance, past the gates, where he knows the terminals are, he can even feel another coming steadily closer, an unfamiliar aura too far away to discern fully but echoing of _heat_ and _brimstone_. 

Not for the first time today, he fidgets slightly with his rosary beads in his pocket, feeling the warm, comforting touch of his little crucifix pendant against his clavicle, the phantom weight of wings on his back, the humming of the abstract form of steel at his hip. He’s safe, he’s Protected. It’s fine. It’s fine.

His phone screen flashes, finally. _You’ve got a LINE message!_

**lololoey [2:46PM]**

THE EAGLE......HAS LANDED

**dksoo12 [2:46PM]**

About fuckign time ive been sitting at this coffee bean for an hour

**lololoey [2:47PM]**

SORRYYYYYY IM NOT THE ONE FLYING THE PLANE

OOOH OOH UR AT COFFEE BEAN!!!! CAN U GET ME A MALIBU DREAM ILL PAY U BACK

STILL WAITING @ BAGGAGE CLAIM ILL BE OUT AS FAST AS I CAAAAN

**dksoo12 [2:47PM]**

Lmao sure

Buzz me when ur otw out

It’s a blessedly quick process to walk up to the counter and order another drink, thankfully, and he sits back down only a few minutes after he got up. Goosebumps prickle up his forearms and his back as the presence draws closer and closer, and Kyungsoo sips his frappe in a vaguely more agitated manner. Whoever this demonic traveller is, he hopes they leave quickly. His parents are out of town, and he’s not sure if he wants to get into a scuffle in an airport of all places.

The buzzing sense of anticipation broiling in him only worsens, and by the time the barista calls out a butchered “Gyun Soup,” it’s practically a roar in his head, pulsing and writhing and making his hands shake a little as he takes the drink. Another sip of frappe goes down his gullet. 

Finally his phone gives a little vibration, notification of “ _done n comin out_ ” making Kyungsoo sigh with relief. He ambles over to the gates, fiddling with his phone all the while, pulling out the last selfie Chanyeol sent him so he has a reference point for what he looks like and he doesn’t accidentally go and greet a complete stranger. Big elf ears and big shiny eyes and his latest pink dye job, and according to Chanyeol’s he’s ‘pretty tall’. There better not be anyone else coming out the gate who matches that description or Kyungsoo’s gonna die.

The presence is so fucking close now, on the verge of exiting the gates. Kyungsoo watches anxiously, hoping that Chanyeol gets out before the demon does so they can get out of there quick -

A figure steps into view, and the air shimmers.

Messy dark hair, half-permed and fluffy. Sunshine yellow shirt, big enough to drape baggily over an already broad frame. Well-worn washed-out ripped jeans, gaping to show knobbly knees and flashes of thigh. A little Rilakkuma keychain dangling from the zip of a backpack. A red-tinted haze, forming a halo round the head, framing wide dark eyes and a toothy grin, quickly twisting into an expression of shock. Sneaker-clad feet, slowing to a halt with a squeak against the tiles.

“You…” The demon - _Chanyeol_ \- says, barely more than a breath. “Kyungsoo? I-”

Kyungsoo swallows, fights the warring forces in him screaming to draw his blade or flee his enemy to take the middle road of staying absolutely still. Protected. He’s Protected. “Chanyeol,” he says delicately. Carefully extends one hand out, holding the Malibu Dream. “Hi. Um. I think you….I think we _both_ have a lot of explaining to do, huh?”

Chanyeol glances around, hesitantly walks forward to take the offering with an outstretched hand. The point of contact between their bare skin tingles, like static, rushing up Kyungsoo’s arm and skittering down his spine in a wash of alertness, his mouth buzzing with the tang of iron. From the shudder Chanyeol just had, Kyungsoo bets the same happened to him. “You never mentioned you were involved with angels,” he murmurs lightly.

“And you failed to mention that you’re from Hell,” Kyungsoo mutters back, raising a pointed eyebrow. Chanyeol winces.

“Well, I’m only half demon. Mixed marriages, y’know? Easier to hide, but it’s a little hard to mention that as your ethnicity on the paperwork.” He gives a soft chuckle.

“Big mood,” Kyungsoo snorts, because yeah, he knows that feeling all too well. Something like mutual understanding passes between them, shockingly easy. “So is this what you’d call a double-catfish scenario, or.”

Chanyeol’s laughter is unnecessarily loud and overstated, his chuckles like bellows, the air from them furnace-hot. “I mean, it’s true, but you didn’t have to say it,”

“Well, sorry for being right,” Kyungsoo snarks back.

“I _am_ sorry,” Chanyeol intones, gravely, “it’s a terrible condition, it was insensitive of me to bring up your terminal know-it-all-itis.” This time Kyungsoo is the one who bursts into giggling, and it’s like there’s a little errant piece clicking back into place in the 500-piece puzzle of their relationship, the tension easing somewhat, the smiles coming a little smoother.

“We’ve been standing around here like losers for long enough,” Kyungsoo says, cocking his head to the exit. “Hope you’re psyched for some sick bus riding action.”

“I’m fucking pumped, bro,” Chanyeol deadpans, and they walk out, side-by-side into the sunlight.

-

The trip back is...awkward, to say the least.

Taking a cab or Uber all the way back to Kyungsoo’s place would be an exorbitant and frankly unnecessary amount of money, and Kyungsoo is an Anxious Gay who Can’t Drive, leaving them to the mercies of the public transport system. 

“So….nephilim, huh?” Chanyeol says, voice low. There’s a few other people on the bus, but the moment they got on Kyungsoo had tucked Chanyeol’s big bag onto the luggage rack and steered them towards the back two rows, where the seats face each other. He’d taken a seat first, expecting Chanyeol to take the opposite side, but had soon been met by the prickly warm sensation of a demon - daemonchilde, he corrects himself - sitting next to him, hands folded and twitching in his lap.

He’s so much taller than Kyungsoo anticipated in person. So much brighter, realer, warmer, and not just in respect to the fact that he is actively putting out heat like a furnace. His gestures are ungainly, his clothes truly oversized, his voice so husky and deep and his ears are really that big. He smells like a damn English garden, spritzed with a side of airplane smell and the sulfuric coppery tang of demonic aura. And even the demon thing is…….well, the feeling isn’t. Unpleasant. Kyungsoo’s…...Kyungsoo’s feeling a lot all at once right now.

“My, um, paternal unit, I’ve told you ‘bout Ga,” Kyungsoo explains, shrugging. “Mom’s human as they come. Half-’n-half.”

“Same here,” Chanyeol gives a tentative grin. “‘Cept it’s my mom who’s the supernatural in my case. ‘Course, the most she uses hellfire for is for burning up spam mail, now that she’s all domestic and retired from that business.”

“Oh yeah, the restaurant,” Kyungsoo hums, a pleased little feeling fluttering in his chest as Chanyeol shoots him a delighted puppyish look. “I imagine the menu’s spicy.”

“That is a _stereotype,_ I’ll have you know,” Chanyeol jokes, pouting. “She does _Italian_ food, for your information. The spiciest item on there is the kimchi spaghetti. My dad has a better spice tolerance than her!”

“Dismantling stereotypes one at a time,” Kyungsoo chuckles a little. “I could probably say the same for my parents, too. Mom’s agnostic, and Ga threw the heavens the biggest fuck you when they fell so they could marry Mom.”

“Ga for guardian is still like, the coolest nickname I’ve ever heard someone call their parent, by the way,” Chanyeol says, seriously. “Also, why are your parents such _rockstars?_ Unfair. I’m the one with a hell-parent and mine aren’t half as cool and hip.”

“Singular. Mom’s the real rockstar,” Kyungsoo snorts. “She’s just a bad influence on Ga, that’s all. I’d kill for the peaceful domestic stability you’ve got. You remember when I was complaining about my parents bringing back unwanted houseguests while I was trying to study, right? They were a bunch of wild sidhe who Mom owed a ‘revel’ to _._ Their partying lasted like, five days, and I only managed to get anything done because I had noise-cancelling headphones and wards around my room.”

“Ouch,” Chanyeol winces, commiseratingly. “That’s still fucking cool though.”

“It was,” Kyungsoo agrees, shrugging a little. “Summer Court honeyed mead is delicious. But so not worth it that close to exams.”

“Nah, but angelic households really do it different, huh? The closest we get to having wild house parties is when my mom brings the SPTA over for tea.” Chanyeol muses. “The Supernatural Parent-Teacher Association. One of ‘em’s a witch who likes to bake with magic, so sometimes there’s….interesting side-effects. ‘Specially when tested on werewolves and ghouls and demon moms. I grew wings out of my butt from her red velvet cake once.”

“Can we swap,” Kyungsoo asks, dead serious. “Because that sounds like the best thing I’ve ever heard in my fucking life.”

“I’d trade you the wild bacchanalia for the monster mom tea parties if I could,” Chanyeol laughs. “You can just experience the _magic_ when it’s your turn to visit, it’ll be close enough. The aunties would love having another magical son around.”

“...Don’t know about that,” Kyungsoo mutters, looking down. The laces of his sneakers are on the verge of coming undone. Absently, he notes that Chanyeol’s got very battered but nice red Converses on. “I’m half angel. I’unno if meeting ‘em would really go well.”

“Well….” Chanyeol says, a touch awkward. When Kyungsoo looks back up, he’s rubbing the back of his neck, a light flush on his cheeks. He blushes pink up to the tips of his ears, and Kyungsoo feels kind of like a Victorian maiden seeing someone's ankles having to behold the delicate rosiness of his elf ears. “You meeting me has gone well enough, hasn’t it? My parents shouldn’t be a problem.”

His heart’s doing something akin to an Irish jig in his chest but it’s fine, he’s totally fine. “I’m barfing a little in my mouth,” Kyungsoo jokes, jabbing Chanyeol in the side with his elbow, bringing out a hilarious little squawk, which devolves into an impromptu tickle match. A daemonchilde and a nephilim, half-wrestling in the back seat of a quiet bus, giggling all the while.

He’s so fucking nice and sweet and cute. Kyungsoo is doomed.


End file.
